Rette Mich
by Yuki Saiko
Summary: Hiroki tem um grave problema de saude, mas ninguem parece se importar, tudo o faz ser consumido pela dor, pelas perdas que teve ao longo de seu percurso até aqui e para ele apenas existe uma salvação, a morte. Mas a salvação chega de outra forma. UA


Rette Mich

Peguei meu celular pela quinquagésima vez e liguei mais uma vez, nada. Simplesmente aquele pirralho não atendia minhas ligações, mas quem é que ele pensava que era? Eu não tinha porque aguentar isto muito mais tempo, cansado e farto, eu estava usando as réstias de minha sanidade mental para me conseguir manter sano ou lá o que essa expressão queria dizer, sinceramente não importava neste momento. Suspirei e apoiei minha cabeça na parede olhando o teto, contei até setenta, me pareceu um numero bastante razoável até e disquei novamente o seu numero, toca, toca… tocaaaa e mais uma vez ninguém atende… ahh CARALHOOOOO desisto! Quer morrer pivete? MORRA, olhe só minha cara de preocupado.

Bufei e taquei o celular para o sofá, meu celular tem mais vidas que um gato com a quantidade de quedas e arremessos que já sofreu, mas só depois de eu o tapar na parede e de o ver caído em cacos que eu me recordo que estou liso para um novo. Liso? Eu estou totalmente ferrado isso sim, precisava de me acalmar, passar agua pelo rosto, eu não aguentava mais, minha cabeça girava. Levei a mão ao rosto e cabelos como se sentasse que aquela sensação parasse e a cambalear cheguei até à pia do banheiro.

Olhei para a figura distorcida de mim mesmo que estava refletida no espelho, quem é que era aquela pessoa, tinha nome, sim realmente tinha, o meu nome. Mas eu não a reconhecia como eu mesmo. Passei as mãos pela água e lavei o rosto, olhei novamente para o espelho e meu coração palpitou, eu não aguentava mais aquela sensação, não aguentava mais ver aquela pessoa na minha gente, eu quero mudar. Eu preciso de mudar, eu quero… ahh dói, eu soluçava, meu corpo treme enquanto meus olhos encaram aquele espelho, a respiração começava a ser pesada e o vapor do meu corpo indicando a diferença de temperatura que estava sentindo no momento. Minha mente tenta fugir e a realidade me puxa novamente para este mundo, não é cruel? É doloroso, meu corpo treme mais, eu o agarro, mas ele não para, minhas pernas parece que não aguentam meu corpo, machuca, machuca mais, a dor me alenta, machuca muito! Vozes? Não, de novo NÃOOO! Saíam de minha mente essas vozes que começam-me a gritar em minha mente, imagens a se formar um mundo paralelo me sugando para ele com aberrações e disformas da minha guerra… eu grito, grito e me desoriento cada vez mais mexendo meu corpo o tentando deixar aqui, sufoco! Meus pulmões estão-me traindo e minha garganta não quer, eu arranho-a com minhas unhas pedindo alento, dor… quero respirar, eu corro na minha mente desesperadamente, é minha mente? É a realidade? EU AHHH! Não consigo chegar nãoooo…

E um ruido é ouvido assim como meu grito e tudo se acalma, suspirei aliviado e me sentei no chão sorrindo macabramente e mais calmo, eu continuava vivo, ri de mim mesmo tentando perceber até quão gratificante isso poderia ser, e ri, era tão ridículo. Abri meus olhos aos pouco assim que minha respiração ia voltando, segurei meu punho ensanguentado enquanto cacos de vidro caiam do espelho estilhaçado e então, finalmente repousei minha cabeça na parede dura e fria assim como minha realidade.

Acordei alguns minutos depois, como sempre aquilo me deixava de rastos, sem energia ou vontade de nada, levei a minha mão aos cabelos e senti a dor. Ri de mim mesmo como era ridículo, precisava de dor para me ligar a este mundo, inútil masoquista que eu me tornei com o passar do tempo. Me ergui ainda zonzo, minhas pernas ainda estavam meio bambas, queria dormir, me segurei novamente naquela pia e olhei minha fraqueza, fechei a mão machucada mordendo meu lábio inferior e arranquei os pedaços de vidro um por um de minha mão.

O estrago desta vez nem foi muito, apenas dava para ver algumas norças dos dedos e alguma carne, me abaixei abri a caixa de primeiro socorros retirando as ligaduras, o anti-inflamatório e o álcool. Abri com a boca e suspirei, colocando nas feridas abertas suspirando aguentando a dor, afinal terminava sempre assim, não era?

Ardia, ardia e minha mente passava o dicionário inteiro de palavrões, alguns, eu mesmo que inventara para o caso de não chegarem, passei a pomada e liguei a mão. Primeira parte terminada, me levantei e fui limpar os cacos quando ouvi a campainha de casa tocar, resmunguei.

- Só pode ser … aff, porque é que ele não – e mais uma vez ela toca – JÁ VOU CARALHO – e abri a porta – POSSO SABER PARA QUE É QUE VOCÊ QUER O CARALHO DO CELULAR SE NÃO O USA?

Ele passou reto por mim, me olhando como se eu que estivesse errado dando de ombros e rindo de canto, minhas tripas se revoltaram, era exatamente disto que eu estava a precisar, mais uma pitada de stress. O olhei sério e aquele filho da puta ainda fazendo um movimento com a mão de cima para baixo falando "slowly". Aquele sorriso sínico nos lábios, segurei-o pelo colarinho e o ergui, eu não estava em mim, não ainda, ele não sabe com quem está lidando.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É? – fechei o punho para o sucar e mordi mais uma vez os lábios ele gargalhou e eu parei.

- Tentando chamar novamente a atenção tiozinho? Quando é que finalmente você se engana e vai de uma vez? – sua voz era calma, irónica no fundo, talvez não fosse irónica, mas sim desafiadora, era isso que ele queria não?

- Não se preocupe os papeis de sua adoção já estão quase prontos e você irá ser descartado como o lixo que é – ri de canto, pensando se estava realmente a falar dele ou de mim, o mandei para longe ouvindo ele a comentar qualquer coisa sobre o espelho e que era melhor mesmo do que viver comigo e logo a paz feio assim que a porta de seu quarto bateu, suspirei aliviado, por agora.

Os dias foram passando, liguei várias vezes para meu psiquiatra que ria da minha cara quando dizia que os medicamentos já não estavam a fazer o efeito devido. Que as minhas crises começavam a piorar de dia para dia, ele apenas me vinha com um "tome um cházinho que isso passa", aquela voz irónica e maliciosa, ah e claro "Vá na enfermaria curar os machucados visíveis". Os olhares das pessoas, que já me consideravam um louco, agora têm total certeza disso, não me posso aproximar muito, já que sou considerado uma ameaça pública. Eu apenas servia como uma estatística não era? Uma doença rara e uma cobaia de medicamentos, claro afinal é mais fácil tratar as pessoas como máquinas com defeito, do que tentar as tratarmos como pessoas. Ridículos hipócritas, falsos moralistas!

Meu ar começou a faltar novamente fechei os olhos, não mais uma crise não, fechei os olhos e me encostei no elevador, respirava calmamente e meu corpo começava novamente a tremer, fechei as mãos e espetei as unhas na primeira porção de carne que encontrei. As vozes começaram novamente a surguir com rapidez, se multiplicavam e era alto, elas começavam a gritar em minha cabeça coisas desconexas, coisas que eu não queria realmente ouvir sobre mim.

… Fraco…

… Coitado tão só…

… Porque não termina logo com isto…

… Você não vale nada, por isso todos te abandonam…

… Ridículo…

E continuavam, gritavam mais, falavam cada vez mais rápido e meu corpo reagia tremendo mais ainda, comecei a sufocar novamente, minha cabeça doía cada vez mais, fechava os olhos com força e me apoiei no elevador, eu não poderia mostrar que estava a ter mais uma crise ou seria demitido, meus olhos expeliam água, meu coração apertava e a porta abriu. Tudo piorou, o barulho aumentou ainda mais. Ensurdecedor, abri os olhos e tudo começou a piscar, me senti a desmaiar, não… NÃO AGORA… calem-se eu não quero mais vos ouvir. E elas continuavam a gritar, o ambiente do escritório, sons das máquinas, som dos dedos a digitar, tudo era ampliado, tudo ecoava, tudo doía, tapei os ouvidos com força e as vozes não se calavam elas gritavam mais e mais.

Cheguei em minha secretária, ninguém tinha notado em mim, minhas pernas tremiam, assim como meu corpo e as vozes continuam a constatar o quanto eu era ridículo, como eu era um vulto naquela vida, eu não quero mais ouvir isso. Eu quero viver, eu quero ser eu, me desesperei, meu coração começava a ter início de ataque cardíaco, minha mente rodava mesmo eu estando de olhos fechados.

… MORRA!...

… FAÇA ESSE BEM À HUMANIDADE! MORRA!...

… FRACO!...

… RIDICULO!...

… MORRA!...

Gargalhadas e mais gargalhadas, risos e mais risos enquanto minhas lagrimas escorriam por meu rosto, levei as mãos à garganta, meus músculos estavam novamente a fechar-se eu não conseguia respirar. Tentava arfar e nada, ar eu precisava, mas não conseguia pensar, mais uma vez eu me deixo levar, tinha de resistir eu… eu precisava e foi ai que comecei a bater com a cabeça na mesa de ferro as vozes por momentos paravam de gritar, mas assim que minha mente parava com a dor elas voltavam mais rápido, precisava de ar, meu coração não iria aguentar mais, batia mais rápido, com mais força, pouco depois senti pessoas a me agarrarem e pararem-me seriam mesmo reais?

Não! NÃO! NÃO! Eu precisava, eu precisava… eu realmente… e cravo mais minhas unhas na garganta e me afastavam… não, minha única maneira de respirar eu precisava… abri os olhos e tudo estava desfocado e cada vez mais desfocado, ia desmaiar eu ia cair, peguei meu estilete e as empurrei começando a me cortar incansavelmente pelas pernas e consegui, finalmente eu consegui ar, fechei os olhos feliz, porém tive de espetar a ponta em minha perna e senti realmente dor, e chorei desalmadamente… mais ainda, mais uma vez minha doença tinha vencido, todos tinham visto e me olhavam com pena e horrorizados, mas vozes se afastavam rindo vitoriosas, larguei a lâmina e eu desmaie no chão frio da sala, com apenas uma certeza, pelo menos eu estava, ainda estava vivo.

Poucos segundos se passaram e eu tinha recuperado novamente meu estado normal, me comecei a sentar e passava a mão pelo pescoço, doía. Levantei o rosto e as pessoas não me olhavam direito eu poderia ler claramente, para eles eu era um maníaco, um louco que os iria matar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Fechei o punho e eles se afastaram, me deixando sozinho, inclinei o rosto para baixo, mordi os lábios e ouvia os murmúrios que iam saindo de suas bocas enquanto se afastavam.

- Kamijo – ele me olhou de cima pra baixo, certamente estava com nojo de me tocar, idiota inculto, não é uma doença contagiosa, só cronica e hereditária. Arqueia a sobrancelha e a voz grossa e pouco amigável fez-se ouvir novamente – venha até ao escritório do chefe – suspirei eu já sabia o que era, coloquei minha mão sobre a minha secretária, meu corpo ainda tremia e minha cabeça doía. Me ergui e senti as novas feridas, é verdade minhas crises me visitaram como eu poderia ter esquecido? Caminhei cochando e vi as pessoas que iam passar por mim se afastando ou dando a volta ainda me olhando com desprezo.

Eu era o estranho, eu era o louco, eu que não pertencia ali não é mesmo? Caminhei olhando o chão e entrei, não demorou muitos minutos para meu chefe me dizer com todas as letras que eu não servia para o trabalho, individualmente era muito bom, hunf ridículo se eu fosse não me descartaria assim, mas em grupo que eu poderia prejudicar com meus ataques de loucura, sim eu sou o louco aqui, que criava um ambiente instável, e eles não? AHH PARA O CARALHO VOCÊS! Sinceramente parei de ouvir o que ele dizia, fechei o punho e tentei não derramar nem uma lagrima, mas minhas pernas estavam bambas. Lá vem mais um falso moralista falar que eu deveria procurar ajuda em uma clinica, quem sabe mesmo ser internado. Eu já fui! E NÃO QUERO VOLTAR, OBRIGADO! Ele continuou a falar e falar eu apenas suspirava, não aguentava mais, eu precisava de uma pausa bati as mãos sobre a mesa e o encarei, ele pulou com medo de mim e eu vi nos seus olhos que ele também me achava insano.

- Venho pegar minhas coisas daqui a uma semana, quero meus papéis e meu pagamento ou levo-o para tribunal, ou – ri de canto com os cabelos na frente dos olhos, um demónio, eu ri deveria ser exatamente isso que ele estaria vendo – acidentes podem acontecer, afinal quem consegue controlar um louco? – ri e virei o corpo saindo, não se ouviu nem o respirar da criatura que eu deixei enterrada naquele cadeirão.

Um mês se passou e nada mudou, apenas piorando, o fedelho que eu tinha colocado aqui em casa, nossa relação, será que se pode chamar assim a duas pessoas que se odiam e só querem que a outra morra? É bem que o cara do meu trabalho, desculpem ex-trabalho classificara isso como uma "família normal", mesmo eu não acreditando nisso.

Estava cansado, não tinha vontade para nada, perdido e sozinho. Que sonhos poderia ter? Que desejos? Poderia encontrar um amor? E se não conseguisse resistir a mais uma crise? Se no fundo ele apenas iria ter pena de mim? Apenas me iria usar e descartar? E quando ele não intendesse o que eu passava? Minhas depressões, minhas incertezas, duvidas, eu poderia chorar neste exato momento, mas minhas lagrimas secaram, meu coração não apertava mais, não havia mais duvida em mim, minhas vozes tinham razão… eu não tinha nada, todos me negaram, todos me abandonaram, ninguém se importava, mas…

… fingimento …

… Vem ter connosco…

… esse mundo não te pertence-se…

… todos te querem morto…

… acha a salvação…

… nós somos a tua salvação…

Salvação… isso realmente existe? Sorri e me ergui, estava fraco, qual foi a última vez que tinha comido? Dormido? Tomado banho?... Eu não sei mais o que é isso, minha mente realmente não processava, meus sentidos me enganavam, os dias não passavam, a linha de espaço e tempo tinha parado, abri os olhos eu não conseguia distinguir mais o que era verdade ou ilusão, e mais uma onda de crises começaram a disputar de meu corpo, peguei a caixa ainda que meu corpo me traísse, ele queria que eu fosse, que eu sucumbisse… nem eu, nem ele aguentavam mais o massacre que passamos, era o final, eu queria que fosse.

Fechei os olhos me despedindo de alguém que queria, mas não existia mais, só, eu… só queria paz… descanso… eu… eu…

"Por favor uma ambulância com urgência …" moleque impertinente, mas eu sorri, com a leve esperança dela não chegar a tempo.

- Rette Mich -

Meu corpo, aii, meu estomago aii... virei a cabeça aii… puta que pariu minha cabeça, fui esmagado? Comecei a abrir os olhos devagar e aquela luz branca, coloquei as mãos na frente do rosto, porra até no paraíso eu estava podre? Que puta sorte a minha… ai e finalmente me acostumei com ela e um anjo histérico começa aos berros

- ACORDOU… ACORDOU… DOUTOR KUSAMA… VENHA – suspirei irritado, anjo a porra era só uma enfermeira histérica, que não sabia tapar aquela goela com uma rolha e ficar quieta.

Suspirei meu plano tinha falhado, mordi meu lábio com força, estava a ser difícil respirar e fechei os olhos com força, frustração era meu único sentimento, nem aquilo que eu mais queria, merda, merda e senti o sabor de ferro de novo na boca e um toque, abri os olhos me assustei, era… terno?

- Por favor – ele falou com uma voz tao melodiosa que eu achei que talvez tivesse enganado, abri os olhos e sua expressão era de dor, minha expressão estava estampados em seus olhos – não se machuque está tudo bem agora – seu polegar ainda estava sobre minha boca e sua mão em meu queixo, meu corpo tremeu e deixei de sentir meus dentes espetando-me.

- Como pode dizer que está tudo bem agora? – o olhei serio, odio, se ele me tinha condenado novamente, se foi ele … eu não poderia agradecer, não, mesmo com o toque gentil, eu o odiava! – como você pode falar algo banal sem saber realmente o que se passa!

- Tenha calma – ele passou a mão em meu rosto e mordi-a a afastando de mim o empurrando, fechei os olhos esperando um tapa que não veio, ele fugiu e ele não foi, não ouço seus passos. – você está a salvo aqui Sr. Kamijo.

E ele sorriu, como ele se atreve a ter aquela expressão de esperança e confiança na minha frente, como ele pode sorrir ao ver alguém como eu, eu queria-me matar, quem lhe deu o direito de me tirar isso? MINHA ESPERANÇA! Suspirei e com rancor minhas palavras afiadas e ríspidas saíram:

- A morte é uma dádiva! Desejada por muito e alcançada por poucos, a salvação mais acalmada.

Ele fechou os olhos e ficou quieto, sorri de canto, eu tinha ganho.

- Agora volte por onde veio… o que… - ele se inclinou sobre mim… meu coração palpitou, que desequilíbrio este medico tinha… ele… ele… socorro ele é loucoooo… mas… virei o rosto e fechei os olhos com força e ele apenas sussurrou…

- Então me deixe ser seu Deus… eu te darei uma razão para ficar aqui… – ele sorriu e sua voz meiga não mudou - eu serei sua salvação…

[ continua …]


End file.
